Father of Mine Thank You
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: I dont want to give it away!! Please read and Review


Father of Mine I Miss You 

This is after Thank You.

Dear Dad (Myotismon),

It has been five years since I left you. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I hope you get this letter. There is much sadness and hatred in your soul. This is why you can't see me right now. You'll arise once again to change your ways. I still have to wait for my time to be reborn. But when I do I'll find you as soon as I can. I love you very much. I thank you for taking care of me since I was a few weeks old left on the footsteps of an abandoned warehouse. I promise that you'll be happy again. You'll have another child to take care of. Take care of Jared he is very special in deed. He is destined to be next to your side after you take over the world. He is to be married to the daughter of the one wrapped in kindness. Take care of you and you will find true happiness. I love you very much and can't wait till I meet up with you once again. 

Love you forever,

Dawn 

Dear Falconmon,

I miss you very much. Do you even remember me? I hope you do. I hope you've kept pretty happy. I remember all the fun times I've had with you. I want to thank you for protecting me. I promise that I'll see you someday again. I need you to do something for me. Please protect Jared and a girl named Dusty you'll meet her someday soon hopefully. Promise to take care of my mom and dad for me. They need some happiness in their lives. Keep your spirit strong. Fly high and don't let anyone push you around okay. I love you so much and I can't wait for the day I come back and meet up with you. I still have top wait many years but I was told that it would be sooner than I think. I love you so much. Take care and please keep these promises.

Your best friend,

Dawn

Dawn watches them from above and smiles to herself as she has hopefully brought some happiness in their lives. 

Myotismon finds a letter after being reborn and remaking his castle on his writing desk. He reads it slowly. A tear forms in his eye. "She still loves me and still is waiting for me. I promise that I will see you again my daughter. It is my only true wish but I will do what you wish before trying to get a hold of you." Falconmon's letter is found in his hands after he wakes up from a nap. He reads it the best he can and finds that this is no prank and that this is really from Dawn his best friend. They both write back to her. 

Dear my sweet Dawn,

I promise I will do what you wish. The day I see you again will be the happiest of my life. I will kidnap the child and raise her as my own and I'll try to become happy once again. But Dawn it's very hard to do that for you. Your mother is doing well. I just wish that you could have stayed longer. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you before but I promise that I won't ever lose the daughter of kindness. I will kidnap her as probably as soon as tomorrow if it isn't too bright outside. Jared has died but is thought to have been reborn or something because we found a boy on the footsteps of my castle thought to be dead but we might be able to save his life. I hope we are right. He would prove to be very strong and maybe he could take over the digital and world over when my time comes. I miss you but my work keeps me from getting depressed too much. I love you with the utmost of my heart.

Your Dad,

Myotismon

Myotismon places the letter by the cross in the ground where he buried Dawn. He sits there by the grave talking to her grave. Remembering the good times he had with his daughter. He leaves sadly and goes back to take over the digital world. 

Dear Dawn,

I miss you a lot there isn't much to do with out you here. I Digivolved into my ultimate stage after you left. Myotismon says it's because my anger has given me unlimited power. I want to thank you for giving me the best days of my life. You brightened many of my gloomy days. I love you too and I promise to keep all of your promises. I'll do anything for you Dawn and you know it. But I guess watching us from above can be rather tough on a person's youth. I have to go on a mission for Myotismon. He is still my master so goodbye till we meet again cause I've learned good-byes aren't forever at least I hope not. 

Love,

Falconmon 

He places the letter by the grave. He is no longer a small Digimon anymore. He is about eight feet tall with black feathers with white tips. He has a helmet over his face. Huge talons and pale skin where there isn't any feathers. He has a silver breastplate and armor over his hands and huge black wings with the symbol of Gratefulness on his back. He flies high into the air off on his mission for his master. "Bye Dawn I promise to see you again." 


End file.
